marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor: Ragnarok
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** * * * ** ** ** * * * * * Carlo * Doug * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Nine Worlds *** *** **** **** **** ***** ***** **** *** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** **** **** ** *** The Capital *** The Wastelands *** Sakaarian Ocean ** Items: * ** * * * * * * Category:Time Gem/Minor Appearances * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Sakaaran armed light transport ships ** Various Scrapper ships *** Warsong (Valkyrie's ship) ** Various Palace Patrol Ships *** Topaz's ship ** The Commodore (the Grandmaster's pleasure craft) * * Sakaaran heavy transport ship ** The Statesman ** * Events: * Contest of Champions * Ragnarok | Plot = Thor has been captured by mysterious enemy forces. He goes to a skeleton that shares his cage for having been looking for the Gems of Infinity, but without finding anything. He says that sometimes you must be captured to get a direct response from someone. That someone turns out to be Surtur. Thor manages to free himself from the cage, and reaches the world of Surtur, in which the latter makes fun of him with the knowledge that Odin is no longer in Asgard and that the absence of Thor leaves him vulnerable. He announces that the Ragnarök (the end of Asgard) will come by his hand and there is nothing that Thor can do to stop him, although he foolishly confesses that his crown is the source of his powers. Thor takes the signal to call his powerful hammer, to break his restrictions and fight Surtur's henchmen before taking his crown as a trophy. When he tries to return to Asgard, Heimdall does not respond. His replacement Skurge notices Thor's call only when one of the women trying to impress points to it. Returning to Asgard, Skurge tells Thor that Heimdall has been declared an enemy of the state and is fleeing. Thor is not impressed and goes to look for Odin, he finds him watching a play about the courageous death of Loki and thrown away being pampered by women. Thor finds Loki and forces him to drop the farce and having Skurge transport him and Loki to Earth to look for Odin, but the asylum where he placed him had been demolished. At that moment, Loki has suddenly left, leaving a directional card behind him pointing towards the Sanctum Sanctorum where he finds Doctor Stephen Strange. Strange insists on knowing why Loki and Thor are there and if they will leave or not when they finish. Thor tells him that they are there to find Odin and once done, they will leave immediately. Strange reveals that he knows where Odin is, in Norway, and sends Thor and Loki there They find Odin being released from the spell that Loki had placed on him, but he is dejected and dying. In his last moments, he makes a confession Hela, the sister of Thor and Loki that they do not know about and Goddess of Death will be released once he dies. She is much more powerful than her brothers and will become stronger when she returns from the Asgard flames. Odin is transformed into energy and apparently dies. Almost immediately Hela escapes from her prison and attacks them. Thor throws Mjolnir but she catches it and breaks it in his hands. Loki panics and calls for the Bifrost. However, during their transport, Hela intercepts them, forcing them both, Thor and Loki out of the beam. Hela turns her eyes towards Asgard, arriving via Bifrost and easily killing Volstagg and Fandral. She recruits Skurge at her side, almost without effort destroying the entire Asgardian army, leaving Hogun who was the last to fall. She takes the throne and destroys her father's mural on top, revealing the original behind it. In fact, it is revealed that she was always Odin's most powerful weapon, which was used to create the powerful Asgardian empire and only when her ambition surpassed his, did she imprison him. She bursts into the trophy room, declaring the Infinity Gauntlet as false, the Casket of the Ancient Winters as an unused object, like Surtur's crown smaller than she imagined but interested in the Tesseract. She crushes across the floor to the mausoleum below, reliving the fallen Asgardian soldiers and their mascot Wolf Fenris, before naming Skurge the Executioner. However, Heimdall slips into Bifrost's observatory and steals the sword, rendering it unusable, before organizing a resistance against it. Hela, now unable to start her conquest of all the kingdoms, sends new soldiers to hunt this resistance and recover the sword. Skurge has civilians surrounded and demands the location of the sword. When no one speaks, Hela tells her to execute a woman chosen at random, although Skurge seems to be uncomfortable with this. Just before he can do it, a civilian agrees to tell Hela what he wants to know instead of watching an innocent person die. Meanwhile, Thor is deposited on an alien planet called Saakar, covered in waste. There are portals from other places throughout the sky, where garbage and debris from other worlds fall to the surface. A woman throws a small disc to her neck and this allows her to knock him unconscious. With the disc attached to his neck preventing this escape, the woman takes him to the supreme ruler of the planet, Grandmaster who seeks to use him as a gladiator in the games to keep him in his power. However, due to the unusual relativistic effects of how they got there, Loki had been there for weeks, winning the favor of the Grandmaster. The Great Teacher pays the woman for Thor so that. Meanwhile, Thor is deposited on an alien planet called Saakar, covered in waste. There are portals from other places throughout the sky, where garbage and debris from other worlds fall to the surface. A woman throws a small disc to her neck and this allows her to knock him unconscious. With the disc attached to his neck preventing this escape, the woman takes him to the supreme ruler of the planet, Grandmaster who seeks to use him as a gladiator in the games to keep him in his power. However, due to the unusual relativistic effects of how they got there, Loki had been there for weeks, winning the favor of the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster pays the woman for Thor to tell her that he will have his freedom if he defeats the champion of the arena. Thor is thrown into the gladiator's quarters where he meets Korg, a Kronan resistance fighter, and his friend Miek. Korg says that nobody has been able to escape or defeat this champion. Thor is ready to fight this man, having his hair cut by someone strangely familiar and choosing his weapons. He finds this woman who recognizes as an Asgardian Valkyrie. When he does not sympathize with the difficult situation of his home, the cowardly flame before being forced to go out and fight. It is revealed that the champion turns out to be Hulk. Thor, full of joy to see his old partner, tries to talk to him and negotiate with him but he makes the mistake of calling him 'Banner'. He even uses the technique of the Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow to calm him but this fails. Hulk surpasses him during the battle and is close to killing him but Thor has a vision of his father causing his powers to emerge. Thor is winning but the Grandmaster, after not wanting to see the Hulk lose, being the fan's favorite, arranges the fight by activating the disk in Thor's neck. Thor wakes up in a luxurious room with the Hulk, who refuses to return to Earth as he believes he is hated there and once again refuses to leave. This is shown to be Valkyrie's friend and training partner, but he agrees to trick her into coming to her room so that Thor can steal the control device and remove the disk from her neck. Thor tries to get to the Quinjet that the Hulk brought to Sakaar, but it hurts him, wishing he did not leave. It is when Thor accidentally triggers a recording of Natasha's attempts to make the Hulk turn the Quinjet, which calms him down and transforms himself back into Bruce Banner. Banner has been in the form of Hulk from Sokovia, it has taken it completely and Banner was impotent but without remembering anything that had happened two years ago. He fears that if he becomes Hulk again Banner will disappear forever. The Grandmaster orders Valkyrie and Loki to track down Thor and Hulk. Valkyrie finds them and agrees to help them, being knocked out by Loki after having had a vision of her and her sisters falling under the hand of Hela millennia ago when she was the only survivor which led her to drink and misery in Sakaar. Loki, not wanting to get stuck in Sakaar, tells Thor that he has the security and control codes of the Grandmaster's systems. Heimdall tells Thor that they need to go through the biggest portal in the sky (unfortunately whose nickname is "The Devil's Year") to escape but Valkyrie's ship is not capable for the job. They free Korg and Miek so that they can start a slave revolt as a distraction to get the Grandmaster's personal ship. Loki, inevitably, betrays them while they are escaping but Thor quietly places one of the discs on his back, leaving him conmicionado on the floor. Thor tells his brother that he knows that Loki will always be the Deception God, but hopeful that he will show some ability to mature before leaving (with Loki still shocked and intentionally out of reach control). However, Korg arrives with a group of slaves and turns off the device later. Loki takes the leadership of the group with what Korg being of weak mind steals a great ship with them. Thor, Valkyrie and Banner arrive in Asgard. Hela starts the assault on the fortress where Heimdall is hiding the Asgardian civilians but Thor calls her to the throne room to fight. Banner and Valkyrie fight to help civilians escape via Bifrost but they are cut from behind by the undead army and from the front by the huge Fenris. Despite knowing that he may never return, Banner becomes the Hulk to fight Fenris and Loki arrives with Korg and the Sakaarian slaves. Thor is overtaken by Hela who hits him in the face, losing an eye. She is too much for him and once again Thor has a vision of his father. He tells her that Asgard is not a place, it is his people. Thor says he can not defeat Hela without Mjolnir, but Odin reminds Thor that he is not the god of hammers and Mjolnir was always a focus of his powers and greater than those of Odin. With his powers to the fullest, Thor manages to resist Hela and make his way through his army, but he realizes that it is still too much for him. He and Loki agree that as much as Asgard exists she will become more powerful, the prophecy says that the Ragnarok must pass, Asgard must fall and that his duty is to secure it, not to stop it. Thor and Valkyrie hold her while Loki goes to the trophy room to retrieve Surtur's crown, spying the Teseracto on the way. He places her in the flames of Asgard and Surtur is resurrected. The now and much more powerful Surtur begins to raze with Asgard and even Hela is unable to stop it. She tries to prevent the ship carrying the Asgardian refugees and the Sakaarian slaves from leaving, but Skurge, who has slipped away in disguise, turns against her and fights with her soldiers before killing him. Hulk attacks Surtur but Thor calls him. Thor and Valkyrie aboard the ship that escapes when Asgard is completely destroyed, leaving only asteroids behind. Thor, who wears an eye patch like his father, is crowned as the King and decides that they should set course towards Earth to rebuild Asgard, perhaps in Norway, as Odin suggested. In a post-credits scene, Loki asks Thor if he will be welcome on Earth and Thor assures him that it will be. Thor is sure everything will be fine, but a much, much larger ship appears behind them. In the second post-credits scene, the Grandmaster confronts the slaves of whom he had previously been a teacher. He tries to declare the revolt as 'a draw', but they are not impressed. | Cast = * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Cate Blanchett as Hela * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Jeff Goldblum as the Grandmaster * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie }} * Karl Urban as Skurge * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner }} }} * Anthony Hopkins as Odin Additionally, Benedict Cumberbatch reprises the role of Doctor Strange, after debuting in a standalone film. Taika Waititi, the film's director, does the motion-capture and voice of Korg. Rachel House appears as Topaz Clancy Brown provides the voice of Surtur, whom Waititi also provides the motion-capture for. Tadanobu Asano, Ray Stevenson, and Zachary Levi reprise their roles as the Warriors Three Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral, respectively. Luke Hemsworth and Sam Neill make cameo appearances as Actor Thor and Actor Odin, respectively. Charlotte Nicdao portrays Actor Sif. Steven Oliver portrays Cousin Carlo. Matt Damon makes an uncredited cameo as Actor Loki. | Notes = * The title of the film was revealed during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * The original release date for Thor: Ragnarok was July 28, 2017, but was pushed back and Spider-Man: Homecoming took its slot. }} * Natalie Portman and Jaimie Alexander did not reprise their roles as Jane Foster and Lady Sif, respectively, from the previous two Thor films. }} }} Writer Eric Pearson said that the exclusion of human supporting characters was to give more time to develop Sakaar and Valkyrie. }} Additionally, Alexander claims that Marvel Studios didn't give her enough time to schedule filming around her TV series Blindspot. }} * According to herself, writer Stephany Folsom, who had joined the movie in pre-production to polish the script, }} was denied a "Story by" credit by the Writers Guild of America due to their regulations, despite Marvel Studios' intention to give her credit. }} * A scene from Thor: Ragnarok depicting Thor meeting Doctor Strange was included as a mid-credits scene in the film Doctor Strange. * Jeff Goldblum as the Grandmaster made a cameo appearance during the end credits of the film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. | Trivia = * The song "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin, which was used prominently in the film's marketing, was used in the film's first and last action sequences. The song heavily alludes to Norse mythology. Director Taika Waititi believes that using the song in his initial sizzle reel is what got him hired. }} * The shake weight Skurge uses in the film belongs to Waititi, who bought it while filming Green Lantern. }} * Thor holding Loki's head in the path of his returning hammer is taken almost directly from a sequence in . * In the play Loki puts on in Asgard, it is revealed that Loki once turned Thor into a frog. This is a reference to the brief run in comics where Thor was a frog and to the character Throg. * Shady Acres, the destroyed nursing home Odin was residing in, is a nursing home that has appeared in multiple media, most notably on the television series South Park and the film Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. * While in mortal disguise, Thor's hammer Mjolnir is disguised as an umbrella. Later in the film, Thor taps it on the ground to revert back to wearing his Asgardian armor. This could be an homage to his early days in the comics, where he'd tap his walking stick on the ground to the same effect. * The scene of Mjolnir's destruction at the hands of Hela originally took place in an alleyway in Manhattan, as evidenced by the film's first trailer. For the final cut of the movie, it was changed to an open field in Norway. Waititi explained the setting was changed because he felt the city was a terrible environment for such emotional scene, and additionally to help the pacing of the movie. }} * Valkyrie actress Tessa Thompson has commented that her character is bisexual. }} She also mentioned she had convinced Waititi to shoot a scene with a glimpse of a woman walking out of Valkyrie's bedroom. He kept it in the film as long as he could, but eventually cut it because it distracted from the scene's vital exposition. Thompson also commented that in her mind, one of the members of Valkyrie's warrior clan was her lover. }} * Among the statues that commemorate the previous champions of the Grandmaster's contest are the busts of Beta Ray Bill, Man-Thing, Ares, and Bi-Beast. * A planned Beta Ray Bill cameo was scrapped because Kevin Feige felt it wouldn't do the character justice. }} * The song "Pure Imagination" from Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory plays in the background of the scene where Thor is given a background on the Grandmaster. The scene also resembles the trippy boat ride scene from the same film. * Valkyrie's alias in Sakaar, Scrapper 142, is a reference to the character Samantha Parrington's first appearance as Valkyrie in . * The Grandmaster's Contest of Champions is named after , in which the Grandmaster plays a key role. * The film has a few notable callbacks to previous Marvel Cinematic Universe films. ** The "adopted brother" joke from Marvel's The Avengers is repeated, but with Loki claiming to be the adopted one this time. ** Black Widow's "the sun is getting real low," line from Avengers: Age of Ultron is brought up again when Thor tries to calm Hulk down in the arena. ** Hulk smashes Thor on the ground the same way he smashed Loki in Marvel's The Avengers. Loki even revels in watching Thor getting smashed in the same manner. ** Thor's identification code in the Avengers quinjet being "Point Break" is a callback to the nickname Tony Stark gave him in Marvel's The Avengers. The nickname itself is a reference to the film Point Break. ** Bruce failing to turn into the Hulk after jumping out of an aerial vehicle could be a callback to a similar effort made by him in The Incredible Hulk. * According to screenwriter Eric Pearson, Thor's haircut served another purpose in addition to symbolizing Thor's journey, it also prevented Chris Hemsworth from having to wear a wig, which he used to find annoying due to how much time it took to get it right. }} * A rebuilt Destroyer Armor was almost featured in the movie, in a scene where it would've tried and miserably failed to stop Hela in Odin's vault. Eric Pearson mentioned the scene was scrapped as it felt unnecessary and slowed down the progress of the story. }} * The helmet Thor wears during his fight with the Hulk resembles the one Thor wears in the 2010s Marvel Animated Universe. ** It might also be paying homage to his comic book counterpart. | CustomSection1 = Videos | CustomText1 = Trailers Thor Ragnarok Teaser Trailer HD "Thor Ragnarok" Official Trailer THOR RAGNAROK Trailer 3 NEW Doctor Strange (2017) Superhero Movie HD Teasers Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok Contender Spot Marvel Studio's Thor Ragnarok - Strongest Avenger? TV Clip Thor Ragnarok - Destiny Spot Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - It's GO Time! Thor Ragnarok - Epic TV Spot Thor Ragnarok - It's a New Age Promo A Motivational Message from Thor Ragnarok's Cate Blanchett Marvel Studio's "Thor Ragnarok" - Meet the 'Revengers'! Thor Ragnarok - Chris Explains What is Ragnarok Thor Ragnarok -- Chris Wishes Cate a Happy Hella-ween Thor Ragnarok - After You Clip Thor Ragnarok - Lightning Reviews Clip Featurettes What Thor Was Doing During Captain America Civil War (Comic-Con 2016) Thor Ragnarok HD Team Thor Pt. 2, Where Are They Now? Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - Behind the Scenes Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - Hela Good Thor Ragnarok LA Red Carpet Premiere | Links = *Marvel films }} ru:Тор: Рагнарёк Category:Marvel Studios Category:Contest of Champions Category:Ragnarok (Event)